


Blackout

by tabula_rasa



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Demons, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, demon!Pete Wentz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabula_rasa/pseuds/tabula_rasa





	1. Wretched

**Wretched [adj]: (of a person) in a very unhappy or unfortunate state**

I was in love with my boss. Horrible, right? 

Want to know what’s worse? He’s married. Want to know what I think is worse? He never casts a second glance at me. Not even a glimmer of curiosity about what it might be like to fuck me on his desk. No eyeballing my low cut top or acknowledgment of my short skirts.

I try desperately to get his attention, and when it doesn’t work I go home feeling sorry for myself. Not because he didn’t acknowledge me in any way other than in a professional manner, but that my life has gotten to the point where I’m obsessing over a married man and worrying about how I look when I’m around him.

Okay, so maybe I wasn’t in love with him, but I was definitely in _something_ with him. I had never felt such a deep seated feeling of want. All I thought about was him.

I imagined him coming into work one day, his wife having just left him, and him finally seeking me out for comfort that only I could provide.

I was sick.

I needed to grow up and find a nice boy, and settle down, find happiness somewhere that wasn’t in the imaginary arms of my married boss. But settling down wasn’t what I wanted, and that was the problem.

I never used to be this way. My therapist told me it was probably my way of validating myself and trying to get attention since my mother remarried. I definitely wanted attention, so maybe she was right. But why listen to reasonable explanations when you can try planning your next steps in trying to get with your boss?

Those next steps came in the form of my friend Bree. For as long as I had known her, she had always had an interest in the occult—something I never really latched onto and Bree knew that. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

I was at her house one night, looking at her books as she prepared our dinner for the evening. If we didn’t want to eat out we went to Bree’s house, because she could cook and I couldn’t. 

“Hey Bree?” I called, taking a sip from the wine glass I was carrying.

“Yeah?”

“Could I borrow one of your books?”

“Which one?”

“Umm,” I ran over a finger over the book spines looking for a title that sounded useful. “ _An Overview of Supernatural Beings_?”

I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and then Bree was standing in the entrance to the living room, looking at me in surprise.

“Seriously?” she questioned. “I thought you weren’t interested in that stuff.”

“Yeah, well, I thought I’d just check it out,” I answered, shrugging and drinking more of my wine. I pulled the book off the shelf.

“Okay,” she said, smiling before returning to the kitchen. 

I plopped down on the couch, flipping aimlessly through the book, stopping to read the descriptions of some of the different creatures. Hopefully I could find something useful in here.

\---

And two days later I found it: a crossroads demon.

According to the book, if you summoned one of these you could make a deal with them in exchange for your soul, which would be taken from you ten years after the deal was made. From where I was standing, ten years was a long ways away. This seemed doable, assuming crossroads demons were real and that I could actually summon one. All I needed was graveyard dirt, the bone of a black cat, and a picture of me. 

I thought that the trickiest part would be locating the bone of a black cat, but a Google search made this simpler than expected and several days later a package arrived in the mail containing what I needed (assuming it actually was the bone of a black cat and not of something else). I was just glad that I didn’t have to go out and harm a black cat myself. 

As soon as the bone had arrived, I placed it in a small box with the other two items that were needed. The graveyard dirt and picture of me was the easiest to collect on my own.

I was antsy to get this over with. I needed to know if this was actually going to work and if I was finally going to get what I had wanted for the past year and a half.

Finally, at quarter to midnight I left my apartment and drove my car to the outskirts of town where I had found two intersecting dirt roads a few days ago. I pulled over on the side of the road when I arrived, looking around to make sure there were no cars around before getting out. In the trunk of my car I had the box with the three items that I needed and a trowel I had picked up at Walmart.

Kneeling down in the middle of the crossroads and digging a hole in order to place the box in it had me questioning what I was actually doing. Was I seriously trying to summon a demon in order to sell my soul just to get with my boss? Why yes, yes I was. Had I gone crazy? Probably.

But I didn’t care. I was young and naïve and wanted everything now, now, now. 

Once the hole was deep enough, I placed the box in it and quickly covered it back up with the dirt I had dug up. With trowel in hand, I stood up and took a couple steps away from the center of the crossroads. I fidgeted as I waited for something to happen, some sign that this had worked… you know, like a demon popping up right away would have been nice.

I sighed and shivered, the fact that this whole thing was crazy and that I was wasting my time started to set in. After a few more minutes and nothing happening, I turned and headed back to my car, angry that this hadn’t worked. The whole thing was stupid. I mean, what kind of person actually believed that demons existed and that they would just pop up to do your bidding?

“You’re such an idiot, Sophie,” I said to myself, opening my trunk to put the trowel back.

When I closed the trunk, I looked back at the middle of the crossroads. I jumped and a chill ran down my spine. Standing there now was a figure I hadn’t even seen appear. I took a few steps toward it, and gasped when I saw a flash of red eyes.

“You summoned me?”


	2. Covenant

**Covenant [noun]: a binding agreement**

I hesitated to approach the man… well demon, who was now standing before me. I’m sure I looked like a gaping idiot, but it’s not every day you attempt to summon a demon and it actually works.

“Are you really a demon?” I finally asked.

It was dark. There was one street light which was already dim, but had started flickering since the demon had appeared. I could see that he was smiling though, his white teeth easily visible through the lack of light.

“I guess there’s only one way to find out,” he said after a moment. “I assume you want to make a deal.”

I nodded, taking a few more shaky steps toward him. Now that I was closer, I could see his face a bit better, even if it was mostly covered in shadows. From what I could see he was quite handsome, his hair an inky black, his eyes an unsettling red. 

“D-Do you have a name?” I wasn’t really sure why I was asking. Maybe I was stalling, maybe I was genuinely curious. He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

“Pete.”

I couldn’t help it—I snorted.

“You’re a demon and your name is Pete?” I asked incredulously. “I was expecting something more unheard of.”

He shrugged.

“I figure it would be easier for your small mind to handle,” he said, the smirk gone. “Now, what is it that you want?”

I took a breath, deciding how to word this. I should have worked out the specifics ahead of time so I wouldn’t feel so unprepared.

“I want my boss’ marriage to end,” I said. “And I want him to want me.”

“And your boss is…?”

“Seth Linwood.”

Pete nodded, taking a step toward me.

“And in exchange, I will come for your soul in ten years.”

I nodded my head.

“You’ll have to come a little closer so that we can seal the deal,” he said, and at the look of confusion on my face he added, “A kiss is how sign the contract, so to speak.”

I took a deep breath and moved closer to the demon. When I was close enough, his hand reached behind my head, fingers burying in my hair as he pulled my face to his, pressing our lips together. I was surprised at the cool temperature of his lips on mine. It wasn’t cold… just, not warm. I would have thought a demon would at least be warmer than me.

I felt Pete’s tongue swipe across my bottom lip before he pulled away. I stepped away from him, steadying myself.

“How will I know this will work?” I asked. 

Pete just smirked and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

\---

When I woke up the next morning to get ready for work, my eyelids heavy with sleep, I thought last night must have been some really weird dream. This is what I get for staying up late and having crazy ideas in my head.

I was almost late to work, but luckily one of the paralegal’s at Mr. Linwood’s office informed me that he hadn’t arrived yet. I knew that even if he had been there, he wouldn’t have been mad at me for being late. Despite Mr. Linwood’s status as a powerful defense lawyer, he was quite friendly and understanding.

Besides, I mostly just answered the phone and scheduled meetings. It wasn’t like my job was very hard for someone else to do if I was running a few minutes late. But of course, no one could do Mr. Linwood’s job for him, and it was very strange for him not to be in the office when I got there. 

It was even stranger that he didn’t even turn up to work until 2:00 in the afternoon, his appearance slightly rumpled. He was normally a sharp dresser and I had never seen him come into the office in anything less than a full suit. Seriously. Casual Friday for him meant not wearing a tie. 

But I wasn’t complaining—cause _damn_ , did he always look good in a suit. And today was no exception even if his tie was a little sloppy and his shirt not completely tucked in.

“Sophie, my office please,” he said, moving by my desk without a second glance. Just like any other day. Maybe I had dreamed up the whole demon thing.

I got up with a legal pad and pen in hand and followed him into his office.

He sat down behind his desk and ran a hand over his face exhaling loudly.

“Were there any problems with my morning appointments?” he asked after a moment, looking at me. I shook my head.

“I rescheduled your appointments for tomorrow and Wednesday,” I said. “And you were supposed to have a meeting with Chad Davis today, but he had no problem with moving it to tomorrow afternoon instead.”

He nodded his head, seemingly in thought. He sat forward and moved the mouse of his computer to wake it up. He clicked on a few things, eyes scanning the screen.

“Could you call Mrs. Jones and see if she wouldn’t mind coming in an hour?” he asked, sitting back with a sigh. “She should be easy to take care of.”

I nodded my head, observing him carefully. I could see that he was tired—dark circles were clearly under his eyes. He just didn’t look the same.

“Are you alright, Mr. Linwood?”

He turned his eyes, his impossibly blue eyes, to me and the first time since I had started working here they flickered to my cleavage and then the high hem of my skirt before moving back up to meet my own gaze. 

“I’ll be fine, Sophie,” he said. “Would you mind staying late tonight? I have some work to catch up on since I was late, and could really use your help.”

“Y-Yeah,” I stuttered. I actually fucking stuttered. “No problem, sir.”

“Thank you,” he said, smiling at me. But it definitely was not his usual friendly smile. It was the smile of a man who wanted me. 

I left his office, my cheeks definitely red and a grin on my face. 

I guess that whole crossroads demon thing actually worked.


	3. Coalesce

**Coalesce [verb]: to unite for a common end**

I had filed forms, organized my desk ( _twice_ ), taken an innumerable amount of selfies to find one good enough to post on Instagram, and checked my email (just some spam and an email from mom) before Mr. Linwood acknowledged that I was still there… at his request. I was slightly annoyed, but not really cause he’s hot and as I’ve probably mentioned more times than I can count (if the whole demon thing wasn’t proof enough), I wanted him. 

And speaking of the demon thing, I wanted to make sure that the deal had worked. It was looking promising but I wasn’t really going to be convinced until we, you know, did the deed. 

Now standing in the open doorway of his office, Mr. Linwood stood watching me for a moment before finally speaking.

“Do you want to get something to eat?” he asked. “I just realized it’s getting late and that I haven’t eaten yet, and I’ve kept you here late as well…”

I smiled at him.

“That’d be great, Mr. Linwood.”

He grinned, his blue eyes twinkling despite the low lights in the office.

“Not that I don’t enjoy you calling me Mr. Linwood, but you can call me Seth,” he said. “Feels to formal right now.”

My smile grew. Mr. Linwood, Seth, had always preferred that his employees keep up formalities to remind them that this was a job and also as a sign of respect, but knowing that I now had permission to address him by his first name… I was _so_ in.

Despite the lateness of the time, New York City was still busy. It really was the city that never sleeps, and that’s why I didn’t actually live right in the city because I knew I would be out all hours of the night. I had to show some restraint.

I lived in a town outside of the city that had a cozy feel to it and lived in an apartment that wasn’t brutally murdering my bank account (like I’m sure an apartment anywhere in Manhattan would do). There was a train station not far from where I lived where I would take the train into the city every morning when I had to work. It was about an hour commute into work, but it wasn’t horrible. I could catch up on sleep or you know, study how to summon demons. 

When Seth and I left the office, he immediately went to the edge of the sidewalk and hailed us a cab. He gave the driver an address and off they went, the city lights blurring slightly as the driver sped across town.

We were both silent for a while, staring out of the windows of the cab. I was wondering what this evening had in store for us, and Seth was thinking about God knows what. I glanced over at him after a few minutes and was surprised to find him watching me.

“How old are you again, Sophie?” he asked suddenly.

“22,” I answered. He nodded his head.

“You’re so young still,” he said, smiling slightly. “Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“You’re talking like you’re old.”

“I am old,” he said. “At least, I feel old.”

“You don’t look old,” I said, smirking at him.

“Well, I suppose that’s a good thing,” he said after a moment.

“It’s a very good thing.”

We were silent again until the cab finally stopped outside of wherever it was that Seth was taking us to get food. He paid the cab driver and we both got out of the car. I eyed the dark bar in front of me warily before glancing at Seth who was watching me again.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “It’s a good place. Better than it looks. It’s a good place to go if you want privacy.”

We found a booth in the corner and I sat down, Seth looking down at me as he stood beside the table.

“What do you want to drink?” he asked.

“Whatever you’re having,” I said. He came back a few minutes later with two glasses of scotch. He sat across from me and slid me a glass from across the table.

“Do you want something to eat?” he asked. “I decided I just want to drink.”

“Drinking’s fine,” I said, raising my glass. He clinked his glass against mine, before taking an indulgent sip of his drink. I did the same, enjoying the warmth the liquor provided to my insides.

We were silent. Now that I was actually in his company in a situation unrelated to my job, I was unsure of how to proceed. I could feel my confidence ebbing away—It as kind of unsettling. I now wasn’t sure how to get this situation moving in the direction I so wanted it to go.

“My wife left me,” he said suddenly, breaking the silence. I looked up at him in surprise, my hand tightening around my glass. 

“Oh?”

He nodded his head, and looked up studying me for a minute before downing the rest of his drink. He took out his wallet and tossed a few bills down onto the table before standing up.

“Let’s get out of here.”

\---

We ended up at his apartment which wasn’t very far from the bar we had just come from. He told me that his wife had left that morning to go stay with her mother.

I walked around his living room looking at various pictures of family get-togethers. There were a few places where I was sure pictures had been before, but were now gone.

I could feel Seth’s eyes on me as I walked around the room. He was leaning against the entryway to the living room. I glance back at him a few times, noting that his eyes were getting darker and darker, and I would turn back to my explorations with a smirk on my face.

I shivered in anticipation of what I was sure was finally going to happen. I could feel my confidence retuning.

I finally turned to Seth and made my way over to him, looking up at him as he looked steadily back at me. His arms were crossed over his chest and they remained that way as I moved closer, but he didn’t move back and I knew he was waiting for me to make the first move.

I moved forward until my body was brushing against his, snaking a hand around to his back to balance myself as I moved onto my toes, moving in quickly to claim those lips that had been taunting me for too long. They were finally mine.

I kissed him, pulling myself closer to him. I thought for a brief moment that Seth wasn’t going to respond, was going to push me away and say this was a mistake… but I didn’t sell my soul for nothing.

Seth quickly unfolded his arms and wrapped them around me, pulling me closer and kissing me hungrily. It was clear we both wanted this and while I wanted it to last a while, I also wanted to finally experience all that Seth Linwood had to offer immediately.

Desire made us clumsy as we tugged on each other’s clothing, but I managed to get his shirt off and he had managed to remove my blouse and skirt, leaving me in the matching lace underwear that left little to the imagination that I had worn in anticipation of this evening. 

His hands cupped my bottom, pressing our lower halves together and I gasped at the contact. And then he was lifting and I wrapped my legs around him as he carried us to the bedroom. He tossed me onto the bed and I lifted myself up onto my elbows to watch as he removed his pants and boxer briefs before he leaned forward to pull my own underwear down my legs. I sat up and took off my bra, keeping my eyes on him, enjoying the look of pure lust on his face as he watched. I smirked.

“Oh, you are a dirty little slut, aren’t you?” he asked, the corners of his lips curving up as he licked his lips.

“Only for you,” I answered, with a devilish grin of my own.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

And then he was on me and it was rough and sweaty and everything I could have hoped it would be. Seth Linwood was mine. 

My nails dug into his back as he drove himself into me, and his hands circled my throat, adding light pressure. My breathing became heavier, and my nails pressed into his back harder and I was sure I was drawing blood. 

Then suddenly his hands were tighter and I was starting to feel panicked as it became harder to breathe. He moved faster, and I felt myself clenching around him as he shuddered. The edges of my vision were starting to darken just as I felt his hands loosen from around my neck. 

“You are perfect,” I heard him mutter, his lips trailing down my neck and over my collar bone. My eyes fluttered shut, and I was asleep.


	4. Susceptible

**[adj] easily affected, influenced, or harmed by something**

I heard the shower shut off and glanced out the window, seeing the sky getting lighter over the tops of the New York City buildings. I returned my gaze to the mirror above the recently cleared off vanity in the bedroom. 

If I stood back from the mirror I could make out a smattering of bruises in the shape of fingerprints around my hips and thighs. Closer to the mirror I could see red marks on my throat where Seth’s hands had closed around it. I traced the tips of my fingers over them, trying to decide if cover up would be enough or if I should invest in a scarf. The weather was becoming cooler, after all, so it wouldn’t look too out of place.

“Sorry about that.”

I looked behind me in the mirror and saw that Seth was right behind me, a towel swathed around his hips. He moved closer until his front was pressing against my back, wrapping his arms around me. 

I watched in the mirror and smiled as he leaned down, placing his lips to the side of my neck. He inhaled deeply and pulled me closer to him before letting go and moving to his closet.

“I think I’m going to have to be late to work,” I said, picking up my blouse which I had retrieved earlier along with my skirt and placed on the bed. I stood only in my bra and underwear. Seth turned to look at me and then the blouse. “It got ripped. I either have to go home, or just buy something new, which would probably just be easiest.”

He went into the closet and came back out a minute later in boxer briefs and an unbuttoned white oxford shirt. 

“I might have something you can wear,” he said, looking thoughtful. “Jane left a few items in here that I don’t think she’s ever worn.”

At the mention of his ex-wife, I’m sure I must have made a face because Seth laughed and returned to the closet before coming out with a simple gray dress with three-quarter sleeves and a skirt that I was sure would go to just above my knees. Definitely not my style.

“Just wear it,” he said, setting it on the bed. He went to the closet and came back with a light, patterned scarf, eyeing the marks on my neck. I picked up the dress and stared at it and then gave Seth an incredulous look. “If you wear the dress, I promise to rip it off of you later.”

I smirked. 

“That I can work with.”

\---

As promised, Seth did exactly what he said after work, bending me over the back of his couch in the living room. Everything about Seth was better than I imagined, especially the sex.

Unfortunately, I did have to return home. I didn’t really feel like wearing his former wife’s leftover clothes, though I did borrow another one to wear until I got home, where I immediately took it off and threw it in the trash.

I took a long shower, sad to wash away the scent of Seth from my skin but enjoying the feel of the hot water on my skin.

Once showered and changed into comfortable clothes, I checked my phone and saw a text from Bree: _Are you alive??_

I laughed and texted her back: _Very alive. Come over for wine? I’ll give you details ;)_

_Oh boy, be there in 20_

\---

“You lucky bitch,” Bree said, smacking me lightly on the arm. “I only met the guy once, but it’s not easy to forget a guy who looks that good.”

“Tell me about it,” I said. “Try working for him for a year.”

“So what happened?” she asked. “His wife just left him and then he decided to fuck you? It seems too easy.”

I shrugged, unsure if I should just tell her what I had done on my end to get this to happen. She was obviously into the whole supernatural occult shit, so she might believe me.

“I summoned a demon and asked for this to happen in exchange for my soul in 10 years,” I said, realizing as the words left my mouth that the whole thing sounded like a joke.

Bree stared at me for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

“Sophie, I don’t care how it happened,” she said, grinning at me and shaking my head. “Just be careful, alright? I don’t want you to get hurt.”


End file.
